The City of Shadows
by shadowbleach
Summary: He was everything she was looking for, as she was for him. Too bad he's an NCIS agent and she's the prime suspect in a murder investigation. McGee/OC
1. Prologue

**The City of Shadows**

Author's Note: I was watching an episode of NCIS, when an idea struck me and I had to give it a try. I don't know how it will turn out, but I'm hoping it will be good. The first chapter will be kind of short, because it's just a prologue, but it will get longer, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership to the show, the characters-or anything, really-except my character and her alias.

_It was a warm summer night (or rather, very early morning) and a young couple was just heading home._

"_I had a great time." The girl said, smiling._

"_So did I." The boy agreed._

"_So," the girl said flirtingly. "What should we do now?" She ran ahead of him._

"_I have a few ideas," the boy said, just before the girl screamed. "What? What's wrong?" He asked frantically, as he ran to her side. "Oh my god! Somebody call 911!" _

_In the alley next to a popular night club, was a man…a dead man. He was wearing a navy uniform that was covered in blood, presumably from his slit throat, but it was also likely to be from the numerous other wounds all over his body._

The rest of the team was already on the scene by the time Ducky arrived. Gibbs was waiting for him, looking impatient.

"You're late." He said immediately after Ducky got out of the autopsy van.

"Yes, well, Mr. Palmer here, needs to learn his left from right."

"I'm sorry doctor," Jimmy Palmer apologized as he hurriedly got the equipment ready. "The GPS said to turn right."

"And I told you to turn left. Next time, dear boy, listen to me."

"Yes doctor. Sorry doctor." He said, nervously. They walked up to the body. "It looks like his throat was cut."

"Really, Palmer?" Gibbs said sarcastically, while still sounding annoyed and demanding (I still don't know how he pulls that off).

"Sorry, sir."

"Is that the cause of death, Ducky?" Gibbs turned his attention away from the clearly frightened assistant and onto the Scottish medical examiner.

"It would appear so, but I can't be certain until I get him to autopsy."

"Time of death?"

"According to his liver temperature, I'd say this poor man met his death at about 02300 last night." Gibbs then lost interest in the body-for now-and turned to his agents, who were currently bickering.

"-and I don't see what that has to do with the case." Ziva was saying. Tony was about to retort when he was suddenly struck on the back of the head.

"Sorry, boss." He said, automatically, even though he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Tony's apology.

"Right here, boss." His head suddenly appeared from behind a dumpster.

"McGee, what are you doing back there?"

"I think I found something." He said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Bag it." Was all Gibbs said before turning back to Tony and Ziva. "Well?"

"I'm…going to…go look over there." Tony said, before rushing in the direction he pointed.

"I'm going to…go help Tony." Ziva quickly followed. Gibbs allowed himself a small smile. He secretly (or maybe not so secretly) loved the fear he instilled in his team.

A/N: And, that's the end. I told you it was going to be a short one. The next chapter will be much longer, definitely over 1000 words, hopefully more. Like my other story, reviews are welcome, but I'm not pushing for them.


	2. The Investigation

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: This chapter will be, as promised, much longer than the last. Also, the main character-besides the NCIS characters-will be introduced in this chapter. You don't get to meet her yet, but it's still an introduction.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything but my character and anything about her. I don't even own my character's best friend. Those rights go to _my_ best friend; she lets me use it for my stories.

The ding of the elevator alerted Abby to Gibbs' presence and she was freaking out. She spun around when he came in the room.

"No, Gibbs! You can't come in here yet."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't have anything! There was no fingerprints, no DNA. You left me with nothing!"

"What about the note?" The note he was referring to was the piece of paper that McGee had found at the crime scene. It simply said:

_Catch me if you can._

And was signed with a large splotch of black ink. Abby walked over to her lab table, where the note was laying inside a small chamber.

"Nothing. Not even a partial. Whoever did this, is good."

"Nobody's that good. We'll get them." He gave her the Caf-Pow he had been holding. "Keep looking."

"Yes sir," Abby called as he left. She huffed, took a sip, and got back to work.

Down in Autopsy, Ducky was having more luck. When Gibbs came down, Ducky immediately started talking.

"Ah, Jethro. I was wondering when you would make your way down here."

"Do you have something for me, Ducky?"

"I do, indeed. It appears," he said as he pointed to the body. "as though my initial conclusion was correct and our lieutenant here bled out from this cut to the carotid artery." He traced the wound. Gibbs looked at the other wounds littering his body.

"He was tortured?"

"No, these wounds were inflicted after he was already dead, except," he gestured to the dead lieutenant's face. "these. His nose was broken and he sustained a large amount of bruising around his eyes and jaw." He turned to the tray behind him. "I also found this." Inside a jar, was a lock of hair, just one, but one was enough.

"Take it to Abby," was all Gibbs said before leaving Autopsy. Ducky smiled at the praise (because that's how Gibbs praises people-except Abby, of course) and handed the jar to Jimmy.

"To Abby, Mr. Palmer."

"Yes, doctor." With that, Jimmy left and Ducky was alone with the body.

"Don't worry, my boy. If anyone can find your killer, it's Jethro."

Back up in the bullpen (the office area), the team was doing absolutely nothing. They straightened up, though, when Gibbs walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked (more like demanded).

"Nothing, boss." Tony answered.

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo. I can see that." He grabbed his gear and headed toward the elevator.

"Where're you going, boss?"

"To talk to Lieutenant Wilkinson's wife. Come on."

"Coming, boss." Tony said and started after Gibbs. Tim and Ziva followed.

When they arrived at the lieutenant's house, the rang the doorbell and waited for his wife to answer. When she did, it was clear she had been crying.

"Mrs. Wilkinson? Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He said as he showed her his badge and ID. "We're investigating your husband's murder."

"Oh, yes. Come in." She moved aside to allow them in. They sat down in the living room. Gibbs thanked her before getting down to business.

"We need to know where your husband was last night."

"He was with his friends. They went to some club-The Frog, I think."

"That's where the body was found," Tony pointed out. Mrs. Wilkinson's face paled slightly, but she didn't say anything.

"Can you think of anyone that would want to kill him?"

"No, no. Everyone loved him, he's never been in trouble, he was a good man." She looked Gibbs straight in the eyes when she said this.

"We're going to need the names of the friends he was with last night." She nodded.

"Martin Phillips and Kevin Bates."

"Thank you." After a few more exchanged words, the team left. Just after the door closed behind them, Tony received a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! Sorry, boss." He said out of reflex. Gibbs ignored him. He went to talk to the two guys that had been with the lieutenant right before he died.

"Martin Phillips and Kevin Bates. You don't seem too upset about your friend's death." Gibbs accused, sounding casual.

"We're plenty upset, sir." Kevin said, stiffly.

"We just don't know why you're standing here talking to us, when you should be out catching his killer." Martin continued.

"I might be looking at him." Gibbs said pointedly.

"I don't know who killed Mark, but whoever it was, they're not here." It was Martin who said this but, it was clear they were both getting angry.

"You were the last ones who were with him before he died."

"That's not true. We left the club early. He stayed. Somebody else was with him after we left, and they're the ones you should be talking to, not us."

"We'll see."

Meanwhile, Ziva and Tony were approaching said club. The Frog had only been open for a few years, but it was the most popular club in the DC area. They went up to the doors, where a large bouncer was standing. They flashed their badges.

"We'd like to talk to the owner." The bouncer observed them for a minute.

"Co-owners. And only one of them is here right now."

"Well, may we speak to them?" The man pulled out a cell phone and dialed.

"Miss Kisa? There are some cops here. They want to talk to you." There was a silence, then he hung up the phone.

"She'll be with you in a minute." After-quite literally-a minute, a girl who looked no older than 20 walked up to them. She had long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Her bangs were swept to the left side, covering up one of her almost teal-colored eyes.

"Hello," she stuck out her hand. "My name is Kisa Callie. I'm the co-owner." Needless to say, Tony was practically drooling. "How can I help you?" She directed her question toward Ziva.

"We're investigating the murder of Lieutenant Mark Wilkinson." She said.

"Yes, I heard about that."

"I should hope so. It happened right outside _your_ club."

"I wasn't here last night. My friend, the other owner, was."

"Then, we're going to have to talk to her."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"And why not?"

"Because she's not here."

"Do you have her address."

"You misunderstand. She's not in Washington."

"And why not?"

"Personal reasons." Ziva was about to say something else, but Tony cut her off.

"That's okay. If we need anything, I'm sure Miss Callie can be of assistance."

"Yes, if there's anything you need help with in your investigation, I'm here to help."

"We're going to need your security camera feed from last night." Ziva said, slightly annoyed. Kisa motioned for the bouncer and he came over.

"Tom, I need you get the security footage. From all of the cameras."

"How many cameras do you have?"

"Six."

"Why so many?"

"You never know when something could happen." Tom got the camera footage and Tony and Ziva took it back to the Navy Yard and to Abby. When Gibbs next went to see her, she was in a much better mood.

"Abby, you finished with the camera yet?"

"Yes, but first, I got the hair sample analyzed. There was no DNA on it, but I found something else. A mixture of hydrogen peroxide and ammonia."

"English, Abby."

"It's hair dye, Gibbs. Whoever this hair belonged to, they dyed their naturally red hair, black. Good taste."

"The video?" She started the video just as Tony, Ziva, and Tim came into the lab. They watched Lieutenant Wilkinson and his friends enter the club. They watched his friends leave the club, and then they saw what they were looking for.

The lieutenant walked up to a girl sitting at the bar. She had shoulder-length, black hair and was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and pants despite the warm summer night and the crowded room. They couldn't hear the conversation-it's just a camera, not a microphone-but he must have said something insulting, because she slapped him across the face and stormed off.

"It looks like he's not as good a guy as his wife makes him out to be." Tony said.

The lieutenant didn't seem to take kindly to that because as the girl was walking past, he slapped her on the ass. She very quickly and very suddenly spun around and round-housed him in the face. He stumbled back, clutching his nose.

"That would explain the broken nose." Gibbs said. Abby held up her hand.

"Wait, there's more." Lieutenant Wilkinson got up and grabbed for the girl and she punched him in the jaw and ended with another kick straight into his eye. The girl walked away and, a few minutes later, the bouncer threw him out.

"Back up, get a close-up on the girl's face." The camera rewound and the picture zoomed in on the girl. Tim's jaw visibly dropped.

"Oh my god! That's Shay Caycie."

"You know her?" Gibbs asked.

"Not personally, but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"My publisher, Ms. Crawshaw."

"Why would your publisher know her." Tony asked. Just as Tim was about to answer, Abby butted in.

"Because, she writes crime novels." She went over to her desk and grabbed a book sitting on top. She handed it to Gibbs and he read the title.

"Edge of Forever?"

"Yeah, her first book. It was the #1 bestselling crime novel in the country. It even beat out McGee's newest book." Tony laughed but Abby kept talking, not giving him the chance to say anything. "I thought I recognized that note." She flipped to a page. On said page was an exact copy of the note in the lab, signed with the same ink splotch.

"I think it's time we paid another visit to your publisher." Gibbs said to Tim.

A/N: I'm ending it here. You'll meet Shay (which is her pen name-you'll learn her real name too) in the next chapter and learn some interesting things about her too. Until then…


	3. Meeting for the First Time

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: This chapter will be a bit more conversation-oriented than the last, but it should still be good (not that I would know, I haven't written it yet), and it won't jump around so much. Also, I noticed that I have a review, so thanks for that, Junee. Now, on to chapter three.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character, her pen name, her novel…and that's about it.

"Agent Gibbs, it's been a while." Ms. Crawshaw said as he and Tim walked into her office. "Hello, Tim."

"Hello." Tim greeted dryly, while Gibbs merely nodded.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"We're looking for her," Gibbs handed her the picture of Shay Caycie. "We need any information you have on her."

"Ah, Shadow Callie. An excellent author."

"Shadow Callie?" Gibbs asked. "That's her real name?"

"Boss," Tim said quietly. "The name of the club owner is Kisa Callie."

"Yes," Ms. Crawshaw spoke up. "Kisa is her sister."

"We need her address." Gibbs acted like he hadn't heard the previous comment (even though he did and was making sure to remember it).

"Well, I don't have it."

"Why not? You're her publisher."

"My client values her privacy. I do, however, have her phone number."

"Well, we're going to need that."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Do we need one?"

"As I said, she values her privacy, so yes, you do."

"She's a suspect in a murder investigation."

"Well," she paused and thought for a minute. "That changes things then. It would be a shame to lose such a good author, so if it will help clear her…" She got the phone number.

"Thank you." Gibbs told her before leaving. Tim followed and noticed Shadow's picture on the wall next to his. He tried to shake away the thought that entered his mind at that moment, but found that he couldn't.

When they got back to the Navy Yard, Gibbs had Tim trace the phone number. Later, when Gibbs asked him about his progress, he had to tell the truth.

"I've got nothing, boss. She's made four phone calls in the last hour, and I can't trace it. I don't know why."

"She's hiding from us."

"There's no way. I have her signal, but it's like it's coming from everywhere at once. How could she have that kind of technological capability?"

"Keep trying." Gibbs left Tim alone again.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva had gone back to The Frog to speak with Kisa again. A bouncer, the same one from last time, was standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We're here to speak with Kisa Callie."

"Miss Kisa is not here. Neither is Miss Shadow."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where they live?"

"Yes, in Wisconsin. They have an apartment here in DC, but I don't know where. Nobody here does." Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Thank you anyways." They left.

"Do you think he's hiding something?" Ziva asked once they were back in the car (or whatever vehicle they used).

"No. That's what I'm worried about." Tony responded. They reported to Gibbs when they got back and, needless to say, he was not happy. They all spent the rest of the day trying to track down the sisters, with no luck.

When Tim got back to his apartment, he was tired. Gibbs had worked him-everyone really-hard and still they had nothing. He logged onto his RPG and continued where he had left off. His opponent was someone he'd battled before. A level eight sorceress named SnowGoblin. He had never beaten her and it didn't look like he was about to now.

Just as SnowGoblin killed him for what seemed the hundredth time, an IM popped up on his screen.

_SnowGoblin:_

_I heard you've been looking for me._

Tim saw the message and was instantly confused. He typed a message back.

_ElfLord:_

_Who are you?_

The response was immediate.

_SnowGoblin:_

_You know exactly who I am, Agent McGee, just as I know who you are._

Tim only had to think for a minute before responding again.

_ElfLord:_

_You're Shadow Callie._

He was hoping he was wrong, but the next message confirmed it.

_SnowGoblin:_

_I am, and I need your help._

He knew he shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help but be curious.

_ElfLord:_

_Why?_

He didn't know why someone who had been putting up an obvious effort to avoid them, was asking him for help now.

_SnowGoblin:_

_I didn't kill your Navy Lieutenant, and I need you to help me prove it._

Now, he understood that part, but he still had plenty of questions.

_ElfLord:_

_Come into NCIS and we'll see what we can do._

Again the response was immediate, as if she knew he would say that.

_SnowGoblin:_

_I can't do that._

Her answers seemed to only give rise to more questions.

_ElfLord:_

_Why not?_

He almost didn't want to know, but as it turned out, he didn't have to, not yet at least.

_SnowGoblin:_

_Not here, not like this. Meet me at Bartholdi Park, in front of the fountain at three-o-clock tomorrow afternoon. Come alone. If you don't, I'll know. You'll never hear from me again, and you'll never find me._

_SnowGoblin in no longer online._

Tim wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but he knew he couldn't give up this opportunity. His only problem was that he didn't know whether or not to tell Gibbs. Surely Shadow couldn't know if he did bring backup, but then again, he couldn't take that risk. After a long while of thinking, he made his decision.

The next day at work went about the same as the previous, not very well. Tim slipped out at two thirty with the excuse of a doctor's appointment. He made it to the park right on time, but there was no one at the fountain, as far as he could tell. He sat down, but immediately jumped up again when someone spoke from right behind him.

"It's nice to finally get to meet you." The voice was like velvet in his ears and he spun around to face the girl. When he saw her, he remembered the thought from Ms. Crawshaw's office. That she looked good next to him (not in an arrogant way or anything).

"H-hello." Shadow giggled at his hesitancy. It was just as amazing as everything else about her, he thought. He got his bearings and shook her hand. "Why did you ask me here?"

"I don't know, I just like it here. It's nice." She looked at his confused expression and laughed again. "I know what you mean. I was just messing with you. I told you, I need your help."

"Why can't you come to NCIS? We would be able to help you better there."

"That is out of the question."

"Why?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Then I can't help you."

"It's too complicated. You wouldn't understand. I just need you to trust me."

"I have no reason to."

"Please…from one warrior to another." She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I've been wanting to ask you about that. You write crime novels and you're a level eight sorceress?"

"Level nine, actually. Since this morning." He gaped at her.

"How do you do it?"

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is-"

"No," he cut her off. "I mean...I've never met anyone like you."

"You write crime novels too. And you're a sorcerer, not as good as me, but still." He scoffed and she stifled her laughter. "What? It's true." He ignored that.

"What else do you do?" He knew he shouldn't be talking to her so casually. She was, after all, the only suspect in a murder investigation. But he was already in this deep, he might as well dig deeper. Not the most practical idea, but he didn't care at the moment.

"As you may have figured out, I'm a computer programmer-or rather, hacker-and I hate to brag, but I am very good at it. You know about the club already, of course. It was Kisa's idea. You haven't met her yet, but your friends have. That Tony guy, he's really annoying."

"You're telling me. You don't have to work with him."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's worse, actually." Shadow paused, looking up at the sky.

"It's a shame we have to meet under these circumstances. You're a good guy, Agent McGee."

"Call me Tim."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Tim…I like it. It suits you." That caused him to blush and Shadow couldn't hold back her laugh this time. "Sorry."

"We should probably get down to business." He said, still flushed.

"You're right." She looked at her watch. "Shit! I'm going to be late. Um…can we do this another time? Here's my address. Promise me you won't show anyone else?"

"I promise."

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Tim." She left quickly and Tim looked at the paper in his hand. The writing was messy, but legible, much like his own. He sat there for a while, thinking about how much they were alike. He knew he should tell Gibbs about this, but he wasn't yet sure if he was going to. He sighed, before leaving the park and going back to work.

A/N: That was a weird chapter to write. This whole story is weird to write, but that chapter in particular was _really _weird. I don't know why, it just was. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can (regardless of whether anyone reads it or not).


	4. Contact

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the people that pointed out my loading error in the last chapter. I hate my computer sometimes…and it hates me back…

Disclaimer: I claim ownership to nothing except my character.

They got the call the next morning. Another man had been killed in the exact same way as Lieutenant Wilkinson. Well, not exactly the same…this man had defensive marks that the lieutenant did not.

"It looks like it's from an animal." Tim observed, shortly after the team's arrival at the scene. The man, Ensign John Launie, had four scratches down his arm. He had clearly fought his attacker, but the question was, just what was it that had attacked him?

The scene was also exactly the same as the last. There was no evidence, no DNA, no fingerprints, nothing. Except, of course, for a scrap of paper, identical to the one from the previous. The message on the paper, however, was not the same.

_Very good, agents. But not good enough. _

Sighed by the same black ink splotch.

"Another message from the mysterious Shadow?" Tony asked and Tim looked away. Tony noticed, however, and couldn't help (when can he ever?) poking fun at him. "What's wrong, McProbie? Can't bear the thought of one of your own being a killer?"

"No," Tim responded.

"Not that she'd ever be interested in you. She's too hot."

"It's not that. It's just…" His sentence faded off as he realized what he was about to say.

"Just what, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he walked up behind them.

"Nothing, boss."

"McGee." Gibbs repeated, patiently.

"Boss, I can't tell you."

"This girl is our only link to these men's deaths. If you know something, you need to tell us."

"It's just that…she's not as mysterious as you think." They looked at him, confused (well, everyone except Gibbs). "She contacted me, asked me to meet her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked, still patient, but slightly irritated.

"She told me that if I brought backup, she would disappear and we would never find her. I couldn't take that risk."

"You still should have told us. That was a probie mistake, Probie." Tony butt in.

"She could have killed you too." Ziva pointed out.

"She said that she needed my help to prove she didn't kill Wilkinson."

"Why would she ask for _your _help?" Tony, once again, interrupted.

"I don't know," Tim retorted. "But she did. And I want to help her."

"What exactly did she tell you?" Gibbs was now really annoyed, mostly because of Tony.

"Well, nothing really. She had to leave, but she did…give me…this." He dug through his pocket until he found what he was looking for. She handed the paper to Gibbs and he looked at it.

"Her address?"

"That's what she told me. She said that she wanted to talk to me again."

"Well, it doesn't look like you're going to get that chance." Tony was slapped on the back of the head as Gibbs walked away. "Ow! Doesn't _he_ deserve that more?" Gibbs ignored him.

"I believe that would be a no." Ziva said, not bothering to hold back her laughter.

"Shut up." He said back to her as the three of them followed Gibbs back to the truck.

After dropping off the evidence (the note, basically) at the Navy Yard, leaving it in Abby's capable hands, they headed to Shadow's apartment to, hopefully, bring her in for questioning. As per usual, things didn't go as planned.

They got to the apartment to find it empty, quite literally. There was nothing there, save for a computer which displayed across its screen:

_You didn't really think it would that easy, did you?_

"I knew it!" Tony shouted. "Like she would really give you her real address." At that very moment, the words on the screen changed.

_Actually, Agent DiNozzo, this is my real address. I've just moved out. Right before you arrived, in fact._

"She's watching us." Gibbs said.

"But how?" Ziva asked. "There is no camera."

"I don't know," was Tim's answer. "It shouldn't be possible." The computer screen changed again.

_Meet me again, Tim, and I might just tell you. _

"Where?" Gibbs asked, still looking around.

_You know I can't tell you that, Agent Gibbs._

"Why not?"

_Because you'll try to arrest me and I can't let you do that._

"I won't have to arrest you if you didn't kill those men."

_You don't have any evidence that says I didn't do it. _

"We don't have any evidence that says that you did."

_Bullshit. You have the notes and you have the hair. I can see it in your eyes. You think I killed them._

"No, I don't. But I think you know who did."

_You're right. I do know, but I can't tell you that either. You wouldn't believe me anyways._

"Try me."

_No. Not you, and not here. You've betrayed my trust once, Tim. I understand why, but don't do it again. I'll contact you later._

The screen turned completely black and Tim approached it cautiously.

"How do you know she didn't do it, boss?" Tony asked.

"Because, if she had, she either wouldn't want to talk to us at all, or she would be trying too hard to prove to us that she didn't."

"Oh." Tony said, although it was clear he didn't really understand.

"Uh, boss?" Came Tim's hesitant voice.

"What?

"I don't understand how this could be…I mean…it doesn't make any sense-"

"What is it, McGee?"

"Boss, the monitor isn't connected to the computer. In fact, it's not connected to anything at all. There's no way Shadow could have been sending us those messages."

"Take it to Abby."

"Yes, boss." McGee responded, still completely baffled.

McGee waited the rest of the day for Shadow to contact him. He was confined to his desk by Gibbs until she did. Just as he was losing hope, his screen suddenly turned blank. He tried to get control back, until the words started pouring across it.

_I told you, I'm very good at hacking computer systems. You really should have expected this._

He didn't know what to do, so he tried typing. To his surprise, it worked. His simple question showed up on the screen.

_When and where?_

He waited for about a minute before the response showed up.

_Same place, 20 minutes_

The screen then returned to normal and Tim looked around. When he realized no one was in the area, he stood up and went to the elevator. But when the doors opened, Gibbs was there.

"Going somewhere?"

"Um…I'm just…-"

"Go." Tim looked at Gibbs, surprised.

"Really?"

"Go." He repeated and stepped out of the elevator.

"Thank you, boss."

A/N: That's where I'm ending it. Did I make Gibbs too nice in this chapter? I don't know, it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'm writing this story to please anyone. I'll get the next one out soon, though.


	5. Answers and More Questions

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: This chapter will be another meeting between Shadow and McGee. It will, hopefully, clear some things up that are hard to understand, but it will probably also give rise to even more questions. I don't know, I'm not very good at explaining things, so don't be surprised if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I claim ownership to nothing except for the character of Shadow, her novel, and a few other things about her (because some things about her are the result of my friend's imagination as well as my own).

At the park (from the third chapter), Tim found Shadow already there waiting for him. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, strumming a guitar. He vaguely recognized the tune as Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. He didn't really listen to that kind of music, but he couldn't help but notice how good she was. She looked at him and set the guitar down.

"Oh, hello Tim." She greeted.

"Hello." He replied awkwardly. There was a silence that lasted until Shadow tilted her head and patted the spot next to her on the edge of the fountain.

"Come sit down. Let's talk." He nodded and sat down. "So, you're probably wondering about the computer at my apartment, right?"

"That thought had crossed my mind, yes."

"I thought it might. Well, it's not that hard to figure out, really. The signal came from inside he monitor, not the computer."

"But how? The monitor is a medium, not a power source. It can't store data on its own."

"Actually, it can. If you know how to utilize it." She winked, which he interpreted as her not going to tell how it was done. Then, suddenly, her disposition turned solemn. "She won't stop."

"Who won't stop what?"

"She won't stop killing those men. I'm the only one who can stop her. You'll get hurt if you try. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Who? I can't help you if you won't tell me."

"I don't want your help!" Shadow suddenly yelled. "I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt. Can't you understand that?" She slumped down as she calmed.

"You asked for my help." Tim stated defensively.

"I know. I want you to help, but not in the way you think." His confused look prompted her to continue. "Guns won't hurt her. You can't win with your weapons or your laws. I need your help…to figure out what she's doing, but I can't let you go any further than that. This is my fight." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors, which she used to cut off a lock of hair. She held it out to him, but he didn't take it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This is the only thing I can think of as proof I didn't kill those men. The hair you found was died black, but my hair is naturally black."

"How do you know that? Abby just figured that out two days ago." She shrugged.

"I've known everything about this investigation so far, and you choose to question me about this? That's kind of sad, you know." Tim crossed his arms and looked away, offended. Shadow laughed. "Sorry."

"If you know everything, then why do you need my help? Can't you figure out what she-whoever 'she' is-wants on your own?"

"I've tried, but I just don't get it. I need more brainpower, from someone like you." This caused him to blush.

"I'm not that good…I mean…I appreciate-" he cut himself off as Shadow laughed again.

"You're so weird! I love it!" Tim's blush deepened. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You're incredibly smart. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think so." There was another silence. This time, it was Tim who broke it.

"Is this all you needed to tell me? Because you could have done this over the phone." He wasn't annoyed, just curious.

"I know, but I wanted to meet you. I've read your books and I knew that if anyone could help me, it would be you. We're not so different, you and I."

"I-I haven't read your book yet, actually." Tim said, slightly embarrassed. Shadow smiled back at him.

"That's okay. We are rivals, after all. I beat you this time, and I intend to do it again, but you just might step it up a notch. We'll see." She paused for a second, thinking. "Oh, and could I get my computer back soon? I'm behind on the my next book and I have a deadline coming up."

"I'm sure you'll get it back soon, after Abby's done with it."

"She's not going to find much on there. Just my books and some other bullshit stories I've been writing. I don't keep my personal information on that computer. I keep it in here." She took out her PDA.

"Whoa!" was Tim's first reaction. "These aren't even out yet. How did you get one?"

"I have friends in high places," she said smugly. Then she laughed. "Just kidding. Well, not really. I am friends with the people who make these, which is why I have the new model, but it's not anything to be arrogant about."

"I don't see why not. Look at this! This is incredible." Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Could you not drool on it, please? It is brand new."

"Sorry…hey! I'm not drooling." Shadow took it out of his hands and put it away.

"You were so drooling."

"I was not!"

"Whatever you say." She said sarcastically, before falling into a giggling fit. Tim turned away. "Aw, you're not pouting are you?"

"No," came the simple response.

"Didn't think so." Again, sarcasm. The silence stretched on for an uncomfortable amount of time, neither having anything to say to the other. Finally, Shadow bent down, grabbed her guitar, and started strumming it. Tim turned back towards her and listened. She didn't sing and he didn't recognize the song, but he still enjoyed it.

"You're very good." He complimented when she had finished.

"Thanks. I find it relaxing, but it's hard to get time to practice."

"Well, you can practice now. I'm not complaining."

"I suppose you're right." She smiled before resuming her playing, even singing some songs. Before they knew it, the sky was darkening. "Oh, no. I am so late. Kisa's going to kill me. I'll see you tomorrow. You won't know when, but don't worry. I promise I won't pop in when you're taking a shower, or something." Her comment made Tim blush again.

"That would be appreciated." Then, she was gone. Tim sighed, he'd felt this way before, but it had never been this strong, especially for someone he had just met. He didn't yet realize that she felt the same way.

A/N: Okay, that was a really cheesy way to end it, but I couldn't think of anything else. Shadow's not letting onto much, is she? I didn't know I could be so cryptic. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, definitely, before the end of the week.


	6. There and Gone Again

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: Hey, I got it out before the end of the week, just like I promised. This should be an interesting chapter, if it's not, then I'm losing my touch. Shadow will be meeting more of the NCIS gang in this, but not all of them. That will come later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character.

At the Navy Yard (the next day), Gibbs was in Abby's lab, listening to her babble (I hope that doesn't sound like I don't like Abby, because she's one of my favorite characters). She had proved exactly what Shadow had intended her to, that the hairs were very much different. Not just in color, but in almost every other way too (thickness, length, etc.). The result was somewhat expected.

What wasn't expected, however, happened in autopsy. As it turned out, Tim's observation at the crime scene of Ensign John Launie, was correct. The defensive marks on his arms were, indeed, made by an animal. They were rounded, not flat, like from a blade.

"What kind of animal?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I'm not an expert (actually, I don't know if Ducky really would know that, but he does now), but judging by the size, the shape, and the depth of the wounds, I'd say our assailant is feline."

"A cat?" He asked again in disbelief.

"No," he traced the marks. "They are much more spread out. You're looking for something larger, such as a lion or tiger."

"You're telling me those men were killed by a tiger?"

"Oh, goodness no, Jethro! The ensign may have been attacked by one, but neither were killed by one. Unless it suddenly gained the ability to wield a knife." When Ducky turned, he found that Gibbs was already halfway out the door.

Meanwhile, Tony exited the elevator to find a figure sitting at Tim's desk. They were leaned back and had a book up to their face. He wasn't really paying attention, so he called out to them.

"Hey Probie…" But he stopped short when the person lowered the book to reveal that it most certainly wasn't who he thought it was. "You're not the Probie."

"I don't know anyone by the name of Probie," Shadow said as she looked up at Tony. "But if you meant Tim, then no, I'm not him." Tony gaped and pointed at her, but was, at first, too startled to speak.

"You're-you're…" He stuttered. Shadow raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shadow Callie." She finished for him. "And you're Tony DiNozzo."

"Yeah," He answered stupidly. "How-how did you get here?"

"Um, I drove."

"That's not what I meant." He was slowly coming out of his stupor. "How did you get in here? Security should have-"

"Ah, yes. Your security didn't stop me, because they didn't see me."

"Huh?"

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" She turned to see Tim, who had come from the opposite direction.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully. "I told you I was coming to see you."

"Not at work."

"No, I said I wouldn't come when you were in the shower. I never said anything about when you were at work." Tim blushed at the mention of the shower, glancing at Tony's smirking face, but Shadow didn't pay him any mind. At this time, Gibbs chose to make his appearance. He looked at her questioningly, to which she responded with a shrug.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. It's nice to finally get to meet you in person." He didn't acknowledge her, but instead turned to Tony.

"DiNozzo, escort Miss Callie to the conference room."

"Boss?" Tony asked, confused.

"Just do it."

"Yes, boss." Shadow stood without being prompted to and followed Tony up to the conference room. Gibbs stayed behind and glanced at Tim.

"Boss, I didn't know she was coming. If I did, I would have-"

"I know." Gibbs cut him off.

"Then, why did you stay behind?"

"Because, McGee, I needed to get my coffee." He grabbed his cup off the desk and headed in the general direction of the conference room, leaving a slightly confused Tim standing there. Before he was completely out of earshot, Gibbs called to him. "Get back to work!"

"Yes, boss." Even though Gibbs wasn't there anymore, Tim rushed to his desk and started working.

In the conference room, Shadow was reading her book again when Gibbs walked in. She didn't look up, but straightened her posture.

"This is nice, much better than any interrogation room."

"You been in many interrogation rooms?" She glanced at him, but only for a moment before going back to her book.

"No, never had a reason to." There was a silence as Gibbs studied the girl. Finally, she set her book down and looked back at him. "Have you figured out what you need to yet?"

"I know you didn't kill those men."

"You've already said that. Unless, of course, you didn't really believe it before and have only just discovered this fact. If that were the case, I would be very disappointed in you. Anything else?"

"Why can't you tell me who did?"

"You shouldn't have brought this up."

"Why not?"

"I've already told Tim the reason."

"Now tell me." He wasn't demanding, more so suggesting.

"It's too dangerous. You can't get anymore involved than you already have. Just consider the case closed."

"What would I tell the victim's families?"

"Make something up."

"I can't do that."

"You'll never catch her, but I will. I promise I'll bring her to justice. Not in a form that you would understand, but it will be done."

"Who?"

"Someone who holds a very deep grudge against me. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"You're going to kill her?"

"No. That would merely be sinking to her level. I have something else in mind."

"What?"

"As I said, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No. She only wants me. I won't get you involved."

"She killed two innocent men. I am involved." Gibbs said tightly.

"That involvement can be limited." He slammed his hand onto the table.

"How many more people are going to die before she's stopped?"

"No more will die. She knows I know now. She won't have to kill anyone else. I promise you that." Gibbs didn't say anything else, he just got up and left, slamming the door behind him. Tim was coming down the hall, about to say something, but Gibbs spoke before he could.

"She doesn't leave."

"Wha-" Tim started to say, but he was already gone. He blinked in surprise, then opened the door to the conference room and went in. Shadow was-once again-reading her book, acting like nothing had happened. "What did you do?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." She retorted without taking her eyes off of her book. He hadn't noticed until now, but the book she seemed so occupied with was Deep Six, his book.

"I thought you said you'd read that already." He changed the subject, knowing that he wouldn't get any farther with the previous conversation, or rather, lack thereof.

"I'm not allowed to reread it?"

"I didn't say that." He responded defensively.

"You implied it."

"I did not."

"What do you care, anyways?" He was silent, causing Shadow to look up. "Hey, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I get worse from Tony." She laughed and motioned for him to come over.

"If I heard right, then I'm going to be here for a while. Come sit with me." He did and they sat in comfortable silence. That is, until Tony came in.

"Probie, boss wants you." Tim sighed.

"I'll be right back," he told Shadow. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you." He left, did what he had to, then came back as quickly as he could. Tony was standing outside the door.

"She kicked me out," he explained after Tim looked at him questioningly. "Said I was too annoying. Me, annoying? Can you imagine?"

"Not at all." Tim said sarcastically. He opened the door, to find an empty room. "Uh, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is she?"

"What do you mean? She's right…" His sentence drifted off as he looked into the room, seeing its emptiness. "Wha-? She was right there a second ago, I swear."

"Well, she's not here now. If this is one of your jokes-"

"It's not!"

"What are we supposed to tell Gibbs?" The two stood in silence, terrified of facing their boss's wrath.

A/N: I think that's a decent place to end it. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Even I don't know what's going to happen next, though, so I guess we'll all have to wait to find out.


	7. Work and Home

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: I'm very proud to say that most of my friends that have read this are-so far-thoroughly confused. My work here is done. Actually, if anyone has read my first story, this whole thing wouldn't be such a mystery (because it's the same character), but for those that haven't, the mystery remains-for now.

Disclaimer: I claim ownership to nothing except for my character.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Gibbs shouted at Tony and Tim, who were standing awkwardly in front of his desk.

"I don't know, boss." Tim started. "We just went into the room and she wasn't there." Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching her?"

"I was! I mean, I wasn't in the room, but I was right outside the door. There is no way she could have gotten out."

"Well, she did. Find her, now!"

"Yes boss!" Came the simultaneous response from the two. Both of them scrambled to their desks, not knowing exactly what they were supposed to be looking for. Ziva-who was at her own desk-didn't make a comment. Even she was afraid of what Gibbs might do if she did.

Meanwhile, Abby had just come back from a bathroom break (it's all those darn Caf-Pows), when she found a flash drive sitting on her desk. She was curious, but didn't think much of it, figuring that someone had dropped it off while she was gone.

She put the flash drive in her computer and was immediately overwhelmed by the complex binary code that streamed across her monitor. It took her nearly two hours, but she decoded it. Once she had, she called Gibbs.

"Yeah, Abbs? What is it?"

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"The flash drive you gave me. I decoded it."

"I didn't give you a flash drive."

"Well, someone did." Then there was an audible click and Abby knew that Gibbs had hung up on her. She also knew, however, that he would be coming down to her lab any time now. She waited for him and when he came in-the others all tailing behind him-she started explaining.

"I came back to my lab, and found this." She held up the drive. "The code was really complex, but it was no match for me." She put it back into her computer and typed a few codes in. Suddenly the numbers disappeared, leaving only four in the center of the screen-three together and one separate.

"1, 1, 0, 1. And what, exactly, does that mean?" Gibbs asked her.

"Not 1, 1, 0, and 1. It's 110 and 1, as in page 110, line 1 of Shay Caycie's book. That was the really hard part to figure out." She took the book off of the desk, flipped to the page, and read the first line aloud.

"_Your job may be important, but don't you dare try to tell me how to do mine. This is __**my **__case, and I don't need your help."_

"The story's about a private detective and a cop working on the same case. I don't exactly know what that has to do with _this_ case, but…" She stopped when she noticed everyone heading out the door-Gibbs leading the way. "Okay, then." She mumbled to herself as the drained yet another Caf-Pow.

The elevator ride back to the bullpen was relatively silent. Tony couldn't keep quiet for long, however, and eventually broke.

"I don't understand."

"We're the cop, she's the detective. She's trying to tell us that this is her problem and she needs to deal with it on her own." Gibbs answered.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to catch the killer, DiNozzo." He slapped Tony on the back of the head, that and his tone indicating that it was a stupid question. As he walked away, Tim looked after him.

"How did he know that it was the detective speaking in the novel? Abby didn't tell us that." He exchanged confused expressions with Tony.

"You don't think he…read it, do you?" They exchanged another look before shaking their heads.

"Nah." They said together.

"There's no way…"

"The boss wouldn't…

"He doesn't read things like that…"

"…Or does he?" There was a silence, and they both watched as Gibbs headed back to the elevator.

"Where are you going boss?" Tony asked.

"Home." Gibbs answered simply. The two glanced at the clock to see that it was time to leave. They gathered their things and headed to their respective residences. Tim had reached his apartment and was about to put the key into the lock, when a voice sounded behind him.

"Nice place you've got here. The neighbor's kind of a jerk, but it happens." He jumped and turned to see Shadow leaning against the side of the building.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I told you I'd be waiting."

"I didn't think you meant at my house." She shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a complicated person." He sighed-silently agreeing-before opening the door and motioning inside.

"Do you want to come in?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Would that be okay? I don't want to intrude, but it is a bit cold out here."

"It's fine. Come on in." She smiled, passing Tim and entering the apartment. There was a loud bark and Shadow found herself face-to-snout with a German Shepard. The dog was standing on its hind legs and had its paws on her shoulders. He started licking her face, causing her to laugh.

"No, Jethro. Down boy." Tim tugged on the dog's collar and lowered him to the ground. "Sorry about that." He apologized nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He's so cute. I don't even know him and I love him already." Shadow laughed again. "So, his name's Jethro?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, Abby named him."

"Ah, that explains it." Tim was silent as he watched Shadow pet his dog. Eventually, she looked up and caught him staring. "You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes."

"I think you've said that before."

"Probably." Another silence.

"Actually," Shadow hesitated. "I don't have a reason for being here…I just wanted to see you." She blushed, turning her attention back to Jethro, who licked her face again.

"R-really?" Tim stuttered, also blushing.

"Yes," Shadow responded quietly. "I like you, Tim. You understand me." This silence stretched on for a while, before Tim figured out what to say.

"I like you too, Shadow." Okay, so that shouldn't have taken that long to figure out, but it did.

"Oh good," she said, obviously relieved. "That would have been so awkward if you didn't. Um…I don't mean to be pushy, or anything, but I'm kind of thirsty. Do you have anything I could drink?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"Just water. I don't really drink anything else."

"Okay." He went to what Shadow assumed was the kitchen area. She sat down in a chair and waited. When he returned, he found that she was looking at his typewriter.

"Kind of old fashioned, isn't it?" She asked as she took the glass he offered.

"I like it."

"I prefer a computer."

"Most authors do." Shadow looked taken aback.

"Did you just call me 'most authors'?"

"That's not what I meant…I mean…you're not like most authors…I mean…that didn't come out right…I'm sorry." He tried to correct himself, clearly flustered. She just laughed and set her hand on his arm.

"Relax," she told him. "I was joking."

"Right, sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for…You know, I still haven't gotten my computer back."

"I'll ask Gibbs about that tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks."

"So…" Tim started. Shadow waited for him to finish, but he took a while. "Do you want to…watch a movie…or something?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." She answered immediately. "What do you want to watch?"

"Why don't you pick?" Shadow shrugged and followed Tim to where he kept his movies. It took her less than a minute to make her choice.

"Oh my god! I love this movie!" She shouted, holding it up for him to see. It was Star Trek, one of his favorites.

"You like this movie?"

"Did I not just say that I love this movie?"

"You did…"

"Well, there you go." She put it in the player and flopped down on his couch (does he even have a couch? Oh well, he does now) and motioned for him to sit with her. He did so, and they stayed that way until they fell asleep, about two-thirds of the way through the movie.

A/N: I'm going to end it there. I don't know when I'm going to get some answers out, but I guess it's not going to be in this chapter. Maybe the next one will, or maybe it will just be more mushy-gushy stuff. I haven't decided yet.


	8. Sick Day

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: I haven't updated in a week…oops. I didn't mean to wait this long, but I had a birthday party to go to and the Super Bowl (which the Packers won!) and I also went to the Packer's celebration party in Green Bay (four hour drive-ugh!-but it was so worth it), so I didn't get any time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character.

Tim woke up in the morning, alone. He blinked, thinking the whole thing had been a dream-a really strange dream, but a dream none-the-less. The television was off and Jethro was sleeping at his feet.

"Finally," Tim jumped when he heard the voice. "I thought you were dead for a minute there. You sure can sleep." He turned to see Shadow leaning in the doorway, a glass in her hand.

"You're still here?" Tim asked and Shadow looked affronted.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant," he hastily corrected himself. "I just thought you had left."

"You really think that little of me? That I would just leave without a word?"

"Well, you've done it before."

"Not like this. Besides," she walked over to the edge of the couch. "I could never leave you." She bent down and started petting Jethro, who had woken up. "You're just too cute." Tim had blushed, until he realized that she was talking to the dog. Shadow looked up at him. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks…I think." Then he looked at the clock, and immediately started freaking out. "Oh no, I'm late! Boss is going to kill me."

"Don't worry about it. It's taken care of." Shadow told him calmly.

"Huh?"

"I e-mailed your director-from your account, of course. Told him you were sick and couldn't come in today."

"That's even worse if Gibbs finds out. I'll never hear the end of it from Tony."

"You really shouldn't care so much about what people think about you. I couldn't care less, and look at me." Tim did look at her and couldn't help but smile at her bright expression.

Then, suddenly, both Shadow's and Jethro's heads whipped around toward the door. Jethro got up, ran to the door, and started barking, while Shadow let out a feral noise that sounded like some kind of snarl. Tim was shocked, but stood to see what was outside that was clearly agitating the two. As soon as he was on his feet, he was shoved back onto the couch.

"What are you-" Tim started, but a hand clamped over his mouth and Shadow whistled sharply to quiet Jethro. He tried to listen for whatever Shadow was so intent on hearing, but found that he couldn't. After several minutes, she dropped her hand and Jethro went back to the end of the couch and plopped down again.

"Sorry about that." Shadow apologized, slouching into the seat next to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That was not nothing."

"As far as you're concerned, it is nothing." At that moment-although he didn't know why-Tim kissed her, long and hard. Shadow was frozen for a moment before kissing him back. When Shadow finally pulled back, she immediately turned away from him. "I can't protect you if you throw yourself in harm's way."

"If you tell me, I won't have to."

"If you didn't care so much, neither of us would have to."

"I can't help that I care about you," he told her pointedly. "And neither can you." Shadow sighed, still not looking at him.

"This is never going to work."

"We can make it work."

"No, you don't understand. If you knew what I-" She quickly cut herself off.

"What? You can trust me." Shadow just shook her head. Tim grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Please, let me help."

"You can't help me. You can't ever know."

"Didn't you say that you don't care what other people think of you?"

"I…yes, but-"

"Then, why can't you tell me? I won't think any different of you, I promise."

"You can't promise me that, and it's not about what you would think. It's about what you would do."

"You don't know what I would do."

"Yes I do. It's always the same with your kind." Shadow replied harshly, then-realizing what she had said-slapped her hand over her own mouth.

"…My kind? What do mean?" Shadow shook her head, indicating that she wouldn't tell him any more, but he pried anyways. "Do you mean police?" She shook her head again. "Then what?"

"I…can't."

"Yes, you can." He took her hand again and brought it away from her face. She opened her mouth to say something, and then there was a knock at the door. Shadow shot up from her seat and ran to another room.

It was-as Tim soon found out-Abby at the door. She was concerned about him, because she had seen him just the previous day and he had been perfectly fine.

"You don't look sick," she commented. Tim struggled to think of something to tell her.

"I was sick earlier, I feel much better now."

"Then you can come back to work." Abby replied excitedly.

"Um…actually, I think I should stay here. In case I get sick again."

"Oh, well, you can sleep in my lab. You can use Bert for a pillow."

"Abby, I appreciate it, but I really don't think I should."

"I could stay here if you want, then. I'll call Gibbs and-"

"Abby…Abby…Abby!" Tim finally caught her attention.

"What?"

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I'm taken care of." Abby didn't really understand, but she stopped asking and left shortly after. Just as the door was closing behind her, she heard a female voice.

"She's sweet." Abby decided to ask Tim about the mystery girl later. But no matter how long she had to wait, she was determined to find out. Back inside, the conversation continued.

"That's Abby, our-"

"Your forensic specialist, I know. I left her the flash drive, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"She was worried about you."

"Yeah, she's like that with everyone."

"I like her. It would've been nice to have met you all under better circumstances."

"I agree."

"I thought you might."

"Once we get this whole thing straightened out, I'll introduce you-properly-to everyone."

"Thanks Tim, I would really like that."

"Abby will love you."

"Well, yeah. Everyone loves me. I'm just that awesome." Tim looked at her skeptically and Shadow laughed. Tim joined in and they settled back onto the couch.

A/N: That's where I'm ending it. I really hope it doesn't take more than a week to update again. I have other stories to update and I actually have a life (utterly shocking, isn't it?), so I'm sorry if it takes a while.


	9. Protection

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: I feel like I'm not updating much, but I have three stories running at once (I haven't the slightest clue where _that_ stupid idea came from) and school is overwhelming right now. I don't have any homework tonight, so I chose this story to update. You lucky readers.

Also, this chapter will be a bit shorter than others, but the next one will be much longer.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything but my character.

When Abby got back to the Navy Yard, Tony was sitting at his desk, doing nothing (ooh, there's a big surprise). He watched her exit the elevator and look around. Then-not finding what she was looking for-she marched up to his desk.

"Where's Gibbs?" She demanded.

"Autopsy. Why?"

"I was thinking."

"Did it hurt?" At Abby's glare, Tony quickly apologized. "Sorry, not appropriate. You were saying?"

"Thank you. I went to McGee's house, you know, to make sure he was okay. Well, everything was fine, but when I was leaving, there was this voice. It was a girl, and-at first-I thought, you know, that McGee had a girlfriend, but then, when I was coming back here, I thought that McGee would have told us-or at least me-that he had a girlfriend, and then I thought that the voice sounded kind of familiar."

"So?"

"Tony, don't you get it?"

"No."

"It was Shadow Callie, Tony. She's at his house." That caused Tony-who had been relaxing back in his chair-to snap up.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Right at that moment, Gibbs walked in.

"Boss, we got a lead."

"I know." Gibbs said calmly, grabbing his gear from behind his desk. "Come on." Not even bothering to question him, Tony quickly grabbed his own gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Once inside, he couldn't help but make a comment.

"Has McGee gone insane? Falling for a killer, such a Probie mistake."

"He's protecting her."

"Why?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo. I didn't get the chance to ask her." That shut Tony up-kind of-for the duration of the trip. He knew Gibbs didn't really blame him for Shadow's escape (or, at least, that's what he'd convinced himself of), but it was still a mistake on his part.

They arrived at Tim's apartment relatively fast. Tim opened the door when they knocked, dressed in his pajamas. Tony snorted, trying (not really, but if he was, he'd be failing miserably) to hold back his laughter.

"Nice pj's Probie." Tim looked down at himself, then back up at them.

"Is something wrong, boss?"

"We know she's here." Gibbs replied.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb." Tony butt in.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a bad liar." Gibbs gave Tony a sharp glance. "Sorry boss." And he, again, shut up.

"Can we come in?" Gibbs asked politely, moving toward the doorway. Tim stepped into his path.

"Boss-"

"McGee. I know you're trying to help her."

"She's not here." Tim moved out of the way, allowing Gibbs to explore the small apartment. Once he was satisfied, he turned to Tim again. "I told you, she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"She needs to come to NCIS. You can't protect her by yourself." Tim looked Gibbs directly in the eyes.

"I can try." Gibbs sighed, knowing that Tim was serious about this. He went outside, where Tony was waiting. Before they left, he turned back to Tim, who was still standing there with a determined look on his face.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We'll be in the car." Tim's expression turned surprised.

"Huh?"

"Get dressed. We don't have all day."

"Where are we going?"

"Work."

"Boss, I'm on sick-leave."

"You don't look sick." Tim thought for a moment, before realizing why Gibbs wanted him to come back to work.

"I don't know where she is."

"I believe you."

"Then why-?"

"Because, McGee, you're going to find her." Tim still didn't move.

"I won't let you arrest her. She didn't do anything wrong."

"I need to hear that from her."

When they got back to the Navy Yard, Tim was stuck at his desk, unsure of what to do. As soon as Abby heard that he was back, she charged up to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Shadow Callie? How could you do this to us-to me? What would I do if she'd hurt you? If she'd killed you?"

"Abby…Abby!"

"What?" She asked once Tim successfully gained her attention.

"Shadow is a good person and I do trust her. She wants to meet you, you know."

"Really?" Abby asked, suddenly flattered. "What's she like?"

"She's incredible. She's kind, but she's tough. She loves crime novels and rock music and science fiction and horror movies. She's a computer programmer and a scientist, she plays the guitar and the piano, and she's a level ten (she upped another level) sorceress. I've battled her a bunch of times and I've never beaten her." Abby smiled.

"You didn't say anything about what she looks like." Tim blinked a few times.

"You've seen her."

"I know. I was just making sure that you really care about her."

"How-?"

"When I asked you what she was like, you didn't comment on her looks. You only described her interests and her personality."

"So?"

"That tells me that you really care about her." Tim smiled back at her. Just then, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva came into the bullpen.

"Gear up." Gibbs instructed Tim.

"Why?"

"There's been an explosion at one of our crime scenes." Tim didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his own gear and headed out with the rest of the team, leaving Abby behind.

A/N: That's where that one ends. The next chapter supplies answers to nearly everything that you probably don't understand (unless you cheated by reading my other story, so you already know. Those of you that did, you suck the fun out of everything). I'll try to update that as soon as I can (or as soon as I figure out how to write that without sounding like a complete idiot).


	10. The Truth

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: I've been waiting to do this chapter since I started the story. I should warn you (spoiler alert!) that Shadow is not human, and if you don't like that idea, then you don't have to continue reading this story (the main reason for this being that I'm experimenting with this character for another story I haven't started writing yet). Just don't send me any flames, because I will ignore them-or thank you for supplying me with my entertainment for the week.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my character.

They arrived at The Frog club, to see the building next to it (because the body was found in between the two buildings, and I just couldn't bear to burn down the club) engulfed in flames. There was a crowd surrounding the building (at a safe distance) and firefighters were already at the scene.

There was a lone figure leaning against the wall of the building on the opposite side burning one. Tony recognized her immediately and headed over to talk to her. The others were confused (except maybe for Gibbs) and followed him.

"Nice to see you back in DC, Miss Callie." Tony said to the girl watching the growing fire.

"Hello again, Agent DiNozzo." Kisa Callie responded, never taking her eyes off the flames. "I came to collect Shadow. I heard she's been getting herself into mischief again."

"You're Shadow's sister?" McGee asked, although he was pretty sure of the answer.

"I am," she told him, turning to look directly at him. "And you're the one she never shuts up about." This statement, said so casually, caused Tim to blush. Gibbs, however, didn't waste anymore time.

"Where is she?" Kisa nodded in the direction of the burning building. "She's in there?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"Not 'in,' above. She's on the roof. That's how the fire started."

"Why would she start a fire?"

"Shadow didn't start it. _She_ did."

"Who is 'she'?"

"Stick around and you just might find out." With that, Kisa straightened up and walked down the alley toward the back of the building, all the while, watching in the direction of the roof.

"I wonder what she meant by that." Tony mused. He turned to make a comment to Tim, only to find him gone. "What the-?" He looked back down the alley and saw Tim's back retreating around the corner.

At the back of the building, Tim found himself alone. Kisa had disappeared. Suddenly, something-or someone-fell off of the roof, hit the ground on their feet, lost their balance, and rolled backwards into a stand. This strange person looked vaguely familiar to Tim, but he had-to his knowledge-never known anyone with cat ears and a big, fluffy tail.

"That was some fall. Oh, hey Tim." The cat-creature didn't have a mouth-it looked like she had a mask over the bottom half of her face (for any Naruto fans out there, think Kakashi-sensei)-but Tim got the impression she was smiling. He also thought that the voice sounded a lot like Shadow's, but he knew that it couldn't be (or, at least, that's what he tried to convince himself of).

"How do you know my name?" He asked stupidly. The cat-creature tilted its head in confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean? And I thought we had something special." She said sarcastically. "Seriously Tim, think about it."

"…Shadow?" Tim asked cautiously.

"Yep, that's me." Shadow held up her hand in a waving gesture, but quickly retracted it to behind her back when she noticed Tim looking at it strangely (more strangely than he already was looking at her) and looked herself. The 'skin' was completely gone from her entire forearm and hand. All that was left was what looked like some sort of 3D digital structuring.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she answered just a bit too quickly. "It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well, it _is_ nothing."

"It looked to me like you're hurt."

"So what if I am? Unless you've got a cell phone on you, there's not much you can do about it."

"Why do you need a cell phone?" Shadow didn't answer, just held out her hand-her non-injured hand. Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Shadow took it from him and held it near her injured arm.

Tim watched in amazement as the 'skin' repaired itself, first as a blue layer, then a red layer, and then a final black layer, which matched the rest of her body (he figured that was why she was always wearing black in her 'human form,' he just hasn't figured out how yet). Shadow looked at her arm-once it was fully healed-as if examining the patchwork.

"What are you?" Tim couldn't help but ask. He felt kind of bad when Shadow-again-tilted her head at him.

"I hope you don't mind if I counter that with a question. Have you ever heard of Digimon?"

"Yes, it's a video game, a card game, and a TV show. What does that have to do with it?" He asked, not understanding the reference.

"What if I told you…" She paused for a moment, thinking over how to put it. "That Digimon are real, and that all of things you mentioned about them…were created to cover up the truth?"

"Any other time, I would call you crazy, but…right now…I think I'd believe you."

"Surprise," she said awkwardly. "My real name is Shadowmon, but I'd prefer if you still called me Shadow. That is-if you still want to be friends. I'd completely understand if you didn't."

"That would explain a lot of things, but…why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't know Digimon are real, why do you think that is? Nobody is supposed to know. I couldn't tell you."

"I don't understand."

"I know, and it's better if you don't. I might be able to explain later, but I've got to go. Kisa's still up there," she gestured toward the roof. "With _her_."

"You mean the real killer? Is she a Digimon too?"

"Yes, a very dangerous one. That's why I didn't want you involved, but you just couldn't stay away, could you?" Suddenly, there was another explosion and the rooftop burst into flames once again. "Whoops, that's my cue. Let's talk about this later, shall we? Don't worry about finding me, I'll find you."

With that, she was gone. Well, she wasn't really gone, because Tim knew exactly where she was, but she had gotten there (the top of a building, at least six stories up) with one jump. He wasn't exactly sure what to think, but he was determined to find out. There was no way he would just leave it alone, after learning so much about something he had never known.

A/N: Well, that was a strange chapter. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, if you don't like where this is going, you don't have to read it. For anyone that actually does care, the next chapter will have some action scenes, as well as a lengthy explanation. So, be prepared…


	11. More Truth and a Few Secrets

The City of Shadows

Author's Note: I have been sick all week, so sorry that I haven't updated. I have had absolutely _**no **_motivation to write anything and I've been watching NCIS all week and could not think of one single thing to write about. It was terrible! But I feel much better now (okay that's a lie, I still feel like crap), so I've decided to write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing mentioned in this story, except for my character.

Tim was concerned about Shadow's wellbeing, so he stayed behind, struggling to see what was happening on the roof of the burning building. He was soon joined by the rest of the team, to whom he explained the events of the past few minutes.

Tony had laughed, making jokes at Tim's expense. That, however, didn't last long as another explosion rocked the area around them and they all caught a glimpse of two people-who had cat ears and tails- tearing at each other, silhouetted by the flames.

"It would appear," Ziva stated. "That McGee is telling the truth."

"You think?" Tony retorted. "This is like some strange version of the Lion King. You know, the scene between Simba and his evil uncle-"

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry boss." Ziva then leaned over and whispered to Tim.

"I do not understand what this has to do with lions."

"Neither do I, just go with it." She nodded, a confused look still evident on her face. They watched closely for more clues as to the victor of the battle, and in the end, the results were satisfying. About twenty minutes later, Shadow-already in her human disguise-came limping up to them, several cuts and scratches covering her body.

"Tim," she said, slightly disoriented. "What are you still doing here? You shouldn't have stayed."

"Are you alright?" Tim asked, after catching her when she stumbled.

"Oh, yeah…yeah, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are." Shadow paused, looking herself over.

"You're probably right." It was at this moment when Kisa decided to make her entrance. She walked up and slapped Shadow sharply on the back of the head. "Oh, that's gonna help my ever-growing headache." The two began arguing while Tim, Tony, and Ziva looked on in surprise.

"She just pulled a Gibbs," Tony whispered.

"And Shadow actually argued back," Tim responded.

"Nobody would dare argue with the boss-man."

"Why are we whispering?" Ziva cut in.

"Yes," Gibbs suddenly spoke up from right behind Tony. "Why are you whispering?" He then delivered a slap to the back of his head.

"Sorry boss," he apologized again. Kisa and Shadow had, at this point, stopped arguing and were now looking on in amusement. When Gibbs turned his attention to them, Shadow looked at Kisa, slightly nervous.

"I think it's about time we took our leave."

"Oh no," Gibbs told her calmly, but there was a warning tone to his voice. "You're coming back to NCIS."

"Eh, I need to freshen up. I'll meet you there."

"I don't think so."

"I promise I'll be there before you." She tilted her head, waiting as Gibbs studied her in silence.

"Fine," he said at last. "Go, but you'd better be there."

"I will, don't worry yourself."

When they arrived back at the Navy Yard, they found that Shadow had, in fact, kept her promise and was waiting for them. She was sitting on Tim's desk (not _at_ his desk, _on_ his desk), her feet swinging back and forth underneath.

"Took you long enough," she commented when they exited the elevator. "I told you I'd beat you here." Tony looked at the clock.

"It only took us fifteen minutes, how did you beat us?" Shadow put her finger up to her lips, a small smirk evident there.

"It's a secret."

"You can tell me."

"But then it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"Rule number four." Gibbs said as he sat down.

"Huh?" A confused look took over her features, while the others nodded in understanding.

"Gibbs' rules," Tony told her simply.

"Oh, I thought Kisa and I were the only one's who did that."

"You have rules?"

"Of course. We'd kill each other if we didn't."

"Well then, what's your rule one?"

"Don't kill each other," Shadow told him in the same tone Tony had used when 'explaining' the rules. After a while, Gibbs stood again and looked pointedly at Shadow.

"You, conference room, now." Shadow quickly stood.

"Boss-" Tim started, also standing.

"McGee, you stay here." Tim was hesitant, but with a reassuring glance from Shadow, he sat back down, not quite relaxing. Shadow followed Gibbs to the conference room and took a seat at one end. Gibbs sat across from her.

"Still not the interrogation room? I'm starting to think you like to play favorites with your suspects."

"You're not a suspect."

"Are you sure? You've been pretty persistent."

"I know you didn't kill those men."

"You're right, I didn't. My very unfortunate evil twin did."

"Really? Why don't you tell me about that?"

"You saw, didn't you? My…true form."

"Yes."

"It's not like I wanted to lie to you. I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"I know."

"But you believe me now?" He didn't respond, but she understood none-the-less. "Well, I suppose, 'seeing is believing,' as they say. What do you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me."

"Her name is WhiteShadowmon, and she is-quite literally-my evil twin. We were created as a military weapon, some sort of 'ultimate weapon,' or something. Needless to say, it didn't go over the way they planned and the project was cancelled. I'm sure you can understand how these things work.

"Anyways, some of us turned out exactly the way they had intended us to, pure evil and very cruel and ruthless. She killed those men to get my attention, to let me know that she knew I was here-and that's the _only_ reason she killed them. She wanted me to challenge her, and she intended to win, but she's not strong enough yet. She will come back, in time, and now, because of _you _and your _stupid team_, she knows exactly who to target."

"You should have told me sooner."

"You shouldn't know at all. No one should."

"The government needs to know about this threat."

"NO! You don't understand what they would do to us if they knew. What they've already done to us."

"Then tell me."

"That, I can't do. Not yet, at least." He gave her another pointed look and she sighed. "Give me time, and I'll tell. I just don't trust you enough to tell you such…sensitive information."

"Fine," he said blackly, completely repeating what he had said to her much earlier. "Go." With that, Shadow left the conference room and returned to a clearly worried Tim.

"What did he say?" She was immediately hit with the question.

"We were just talking. I'm okay Tim, really." He visible relaxed, and Shadow pulled him up and toward the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to meet Abby, she sounds like fun."

"Uh…okay."

A/N: Okay, my brain is officially dead. I guess I don't feel as good as I thought I did, because it took me four hours to write a 1100 word (not exact, just an estimate) chapter. I don't know how long it will be until I write the next one, but I'll try to feel better and get it out soon. Also, for those that don't know, Gibbs' rule number four is "The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person-if you must. There is no third best."


End file.
